Kagome
by Sweet Chocolate Kisses
Summary: *COMPLETE*This is about a night when Kagome was swept off her feet by a man who disappeared, until a week later.. (No its NOT Inu) *COMPLETE*
1. The Dance

I felt it. His arm was slipping from my waist and he was fainting. Why wont he reply to my voice? Can he hear it? No,   
he was to far off   
to reach. The dance we had shared stopped as my date slowly began to fall to the floor. His name i called out,again, but  
no reply. I could tell i was going hazy from his view, and that i no longer was who i was but rather just a blur. Then his  
eyes slowly shut, and everything blacked out.   
  
Its been 3 years since my little brother fell into a coma. Living now in the feadul era, Sota got overly excited  
and was runnig off that day. A demon found him, and beat him up. Silly brother of mine, always running around like that.  
And now he has to pay the horrible price, a coma. Ive always wished hed just wake up, he was 10 when he first fell asleep,  
and now hes thirteen. And what about me? Well im 19, and my name is Kagome, but since we seem to have already clicked  
you may call me Kagome-chan. My life is basic, well on the average hand. I own a farm that i grow corn, tomatoes,lettuce,  
and peas on. I have a small house, and im still single. Unlike the other people hear, i was born and raised until I was  
fifteen in the year of the millenium, in Tokyo. I fell down a well, and met Inu Yasha. We were set out on finding the   
Shikon no Tama pieces, after i broke it. After meeting many others, we finally got the Shikon no Tama pieces, and   
Inu Yasha took it to be with Kikyo. NO surprise there, the big surprise was Sango and Mirokus wedding, and they took  
Shippo, as they could watch him better. Kaede still lives in the same town, i presume, but when my grandpa died, my  
mom couldnt handle it. So i brought her back here. My mom moved into a new house, and began to learn like the villagers.  
Sota lived with her, until his coma. My mom had no choice but to move back on the other half of the well, and   
Sota was put into the hospital. Inu Yasha left me a small shard so i could travel back and forth, and everything  
was going great, besides the Sota thing. I travel to see him, hoping one day he'd awaken although i know for sure that  
he wont. I make a good fortune, and i have a nice big house that i live in alone. Well, i do own a cat but hes in outdoor  
cat and only comes home for food.   
  
I smiled as the bright lights turned on in the street, well the bright fires. Flares of colors danced up the street,  
as I slowly remembered the festival that would be tonight. Here it was, already begining and me without my formal dress on!  
I quickly ran into the house, to grab a large white and pink kimono, and after throwing it on i ran back outside.  
  
The dances were taking place, and the four lords were to be here. The lord of the West, the lord of the East,  
the lord of the North, and the lord of the South. I ran outside to look at all the couples dancing. How ive wished to be  
one of them for so long. Ive only had one boyfriend during these last three years, and we broke up a year ago so he  
could go out with this other chick and move away *groans*. I smiled as all the people danced, and the colors of their  
dresses and kimonos flashed in my eyes. I didnt notice the figure crouching over me, not until its hand rested on my  
shoulder. He quietly whisperd 'care to dance' in my ears, before i could turn around. I stared blankly forward, before  
turning around to see Sesshomaru (aka fluffy). My eyes widened, and fear quickly swept through my body. My hands froze at  
my side as the blood stopped circulating, and thats when i realized he was waiting for an answer. I was to frozen to shake or  
nod, so he just grabbed my hand and swung me around the floor.  
  
My fear was overcome with the fast pace of Sesshomaru. I felt so alive for the first time in months, that i even  
smiled. Thats when the music stopped, and just as quickly as he came he left. I dont know why he did that with me,  
or how come he was here as he wasnt social, but i was glad as i settled down to cool my flaming cheeks. 


	2. Thoughts Of Him

Sweet Choco:sorry this took so long!  
*******************************************  
It took a week for my self to calm down after he dissappeared. His body dissappeared, but his face stayed in  
my mind. He wasnt exactly dancing with me, no he was looking in the crowd for someone. Quite evident  
when he ran off, he found the person. I went home after that. But when i saw him looking around, i actually  
saw into those golden eyes. Though he never looked back, and had that cold emotionless face on, it seemed  
rather odd. He didnt dance with me because he liked me, rather because i was the only open girl and he  
needed to be out there looking. Thats why we moved so fast. I better keep my mind on my work, or ill  
end up thinking to much of him and live a life of those love freaks.  
  
After i put away the food stock, and walked around town for a while i found that i needed some groceries. Of  
course grocery shopping is like a nightmare! But i have no choice, as i have no food but some onions and  
medicine and i rather not die off that. So i picked up my list of needed foods, my purse, and threw over a  
shawl. Shawls make me look old, or make me look like im trieing to BE old. But they are a good source of warmth.  
I then walked out of my home, and past all those little annoying kids before a reached the stands of different sorts  
of foods. I picked some up, placed them in a small bag i brought and paid. I continued to walk around finding new  
stuff until i bumped into someone. Not intentially, of course, but rather on accident. After appoligizing i began to  
walk away. But a felt cold fingers grip my wrist. Blood now dripped down it as its nails dug into my wrist deeper and  
deeper. I closed my eyes in the horribly inflicting pain. I was screaming in my head for it to stop, i dont know why.   
Maybe i had over reacted, but either way the pain stopped, although the blood continued. I finally focused on the  
figure before me, before noticing it was Sesshomaru! My eyes looked in his glossy ones, neither moving but rather  
staring deeply into the others pair as if to see their soul. Of course, that i could not do.   
  
Sesshomaru then smirked, never being the first one to speak i decided i might as well.  
  
"Konichiwa Sesshomaru-san!" I said, bowing lowly, espacially since he was the Lord of the West.  
"Hai, Hai." Was alll he replied, seeming now un-interested in every being including myself.  
"Sesshomaru-san, i noticed you were looking for someone at the dance we shar-"  
"Arent you going to ask what I am doing here, Kagome?" He asked, he didnt put it in rudely or  
quickly, but rather calmly and precise. I nodded, waiting for him to answer, then noted he wanted ME to question him first.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked, it sounded blunt and rude, but i had no other way to ask him. His lips smirked,  
and i could feel my back burn as i felt the embarresment overcome me. Finally, he nodded. A nod? And that means....  
"Im here do to the fact a certian...employee of mine has betrayed me. The night of 'our dance' was so i could spot  
him more easily, as i could move aroung quicker and see more space. Now, if you dont mind I need a place to stay. And-"  
"Your not staying with me!" 'screechy voice, yeah ill live for sure.' i thought.  
"AND I was hoping youd let me stay with you, as no one else seems to want a demon living with them."  
"And i do?" 'my big mouth! Is there no brain controllin it?'  
"I was hoping you would. Your in town and I need to be in town to find him. Plus i know you."  
"Well you dont really. But id be.....happy.. to have you stay with me." 'as long as i dont die the first night.  
"Good. Shall we leave now?" He asked, taking my bags from me.  
"Yes..." I replied, and i followed him out the door. We walked casually to my house, Sesshomaru in his usual pose of   
greatness and grace. Even as a girl i felt like i walked like a two year old. People stared, but Sesshomaru didnt seem to mind.   
He kept his eyes on the crowds, looking. Who was this employee? Surely Sesshomaru wouldnt kill him..well then again, he   
probably kill me while i slept to have my house! Or maybe through me off a cliff or kick me out of my house! 'or maybe, he'll  
send death bunnies to take you away.' I really find the sarcastic part of me annoying, but i agreed. I was overreacting. But, then  
again was having a demon living with you safe? Dont you have the rights to over react?   
"Sesshomaru?"  
"Yes?"  
"Have you talked.. to Inu Yasha?"  
"No."  
"Oh, ok." We walked until we reached my house, and Sesshomaru walked into find a small little kitchen, living room, and  
two doors. One to the bathroom, and one to the bedroom.  
"Wheres the other bedroom?"  
"Other? Dont be silly, i only have one. Im the only one who lives here-" one bedroom+two people=sleeping together. 


	3. Sesshomarus meanness, and his fight

Sweet Choco: Hey me again! Thanks so much for the reviews *smiles*  
********************  
I didnt know what to say next, so i figured if i just stare at something then he'll go away. Of course,  
he wouldnt.  
  
"I'll take the couch." I blurted out, figuring he'd say 'no i will', but he didnt. He walked into   
MY room, and settled on MY bed, before he left out of MY door. Wait a minute, he left!? Where is he going?  
I guess ill just have to wait until hes back. I walked into my room and grabbed some of my stuff and set it up  
on the couch. I wonder how long he'll stay, i hope not to long i dont like sleeping on my couch. It is modern   
day, and same with everything else. I brought stuff back, like candles and stuff. No elecrtic stuff, except my  
laptop. That i can go back and forth to get new batteries.   
  
After waiting an hour for him to come back, i got in my bathtub to wash up. It felt good to relax, not worry  
that there will be a demon that tried to kill me sleeping in my room. Or that i have to sleep on the couch. I sat in  
the bathtub for a little while before i washed my hair, dried up, and got out. I put my clothes on, and put my towel  
in a pile filled with smelly dirty clothes. *yuch*  
  
After sitting down 'again' i went outside and walked around my garden. Nothing to do, nothing at all. Im more  
bored then, well you probably are. Finally i heard the door click, and ran to meet...  
  
"Miss Kagome? Miss KAGOME?" my worst nightmare.  
"Aww yes, Hikotu! What..brings you here?" I stuttered.  
"Well, i have heard that there was a demon in here." He said, pushing back some of his long black hair. His  
brown eyes stared around my house, as if he was going to find a demon sitting just anywhere!  
"No"  
"Thats it?"  
"What do you mean 'thats it'?"  
"Well, i-"  
"Are you going to leave?" 'dont go overboard, he'll get mad.'  
"Why of course not! I would like to check your house."   
"You cant." 'good comeback!!'  
"And why not? Hiding something, Kagome-chan?"  
"My privacy!" And with that i shoved him out and locked the door. It was very fortunate that Sesshomaru had left,  
and wont come back till later. Dusk was falling, and i quickly made dinner. I made it for two, in case Sessho decided to  
come home. After eating, i waited 'AGAIN' for Sesshomaru, but still no sign. Finally it was to late to bother, and i fell  
asleep.  
**********  
I heard the door click, and my eyes warily blinked open. At first i thought it was a robber until long silvery hair fluttered  
by. I knew instantly that it was Sesshomaru, and was about to fall asleep when-  
"And this is?" Sesshomaru inquired, pouring the mess of potatoes and sausage on my lap. I screamed and leaped up so   
high i swear i was flying!  
"What the heck was that for!?!?" I demanded, wiping the sauce i had put on the potatoes off my lap.  
"You expect me to eat that? That small morsel?" He asked, not even budging as i jumped around.  
"Yes i do!" I smacked him on the head, which really pissed him off.  
"I maybe staying with you, but out of no choice of my own. You have no right to touch me or hit me." He said, smacking me  
across the face. He then left into MY room, as i must add it is MINE and that house guests should not treat their hostess as Sessho  
did. I growled, but continued to clean up. Revenge, as they say, is sweet!   
***********  
The next morning when I woke up, i found an empty house. I swear hes never here! *groans* I climbed out of my bed, and hunched as i  
walked over to the 'fridge' for something to eat. After digging around in my food, i put some bread on a fire, and poured some milk  
I looked in Sesshomarus room to find the bed neatly made, and all of his 'belongings' were placed somewhere. I smiled at how clean   
he kept things then walked back into the other room where i lay down on the couch. I crunched on my burnt toast, and took a sip of   
the 'fresh milk'. Today, yet again, would be boring and lame. *sigh* After finishing my burnt toast and drinking my milk and putting   
the cup in the sink, i walked outside. I gathered up some vegetables to sell, and placed them in a large basket. After that i went  
out front to walk.  
  
When i got there, a horrible thing caught my eyes. Sesshomaru, almost the whole town, and a demon where out there. At first i   
figured id just walk inside and forget it, but then again that sounded lame so i stayed outside. At first they talked, then the other  
demon apparently made Sesshomaru mad and he lunged forward. The demon (i guess ill call him, or is it a her? anway ill call it Shingo.)  
flew swiftly to the side, knocking down some people along with him. Shingo then jumped up, and putting his arm in the air swooped down  
to punch Sesshomaru who quickly dodged it. I figure this Shingo fellow was Sesshomarus former employee, and when you make Sesshomaru mad   
all heck (Sorry, but i have been advised not to cuss) broke loose. Sesshomaru was a calm fighter, and i didnt notice this till now. The  
way he dodged attacks as if they were little kids trieing to punch him. His counterattacks almost always perfect, missing not only  
the enemies attack by putting in his own. How brilliantly he moved to! Always graceful, its kinda scary! His long hair moving in one  
stride behind his head as he lept left to right, forward and back. Never once did his eyes leave Shingos body.   
  
My mouth may as well have fallen off in admiration, i noticed the others were staring as well. I smiled at them, and remembered i   
was mad at Sesshomaru. I shouldnt envy him, but i couldnt help it. He was so graceful, strong, and handsome. WOO! Hold the train, handsome??  
Now i wish my brain would fall out. But, some how i admitted to his handsomeness. Just then Shingo went on a rage, slicing now at the  
villagers trieing to get them away. Many ran, some tried to stay but only succeeded in getting bruised. Of course! Shingo wanted more space,  
but why?   
  
Before i could answer, Shingo was heading straight on toward me!!  
*****  
Sweet Choco:OO thrilling? Well, maybe not, but hey work with me its nighttime! Ill be sure to put a better fight in tomorrow, with maybe  
a lil romance. 


	4. White Light

Sweet Choco: YAY! Again! I think im on a roll!!   
**************  
  
I screamed. I was going to die, wasnt i? Then i felt something, something  
that scared me. What was this? Arms, of course! At first I thought it was Shingo,   
but then i noticed this 'person' or 'thing' didnt try to hurt me, and when i   
looked at the figure, my eyes widened. Sesshomaru was grabbing me around my waist,   
jumping from tree to tree, Shingo on our tail. At first i blushed, but there  
was a demon following me and right now romance was tottally the last thing  
on my mind. Ok, well the second. Killing Shingo was the first.  
  
Shingo quickened the pace, and jumped into the air. I screamed in horror  
as he flew down, clawing a deep gush in the back of Sesshomarus back. Sessho-  
maru jolted, and his arms let me go. I fell and fell, and then i hit the   
ground. At first i was awake, but everything was blurry. Sesshomaru hadnt come  
down to see me, i can see him floating in the air. He was attacking Shingo.   
I tried to my hardest to stay awake, the impact wasnt hard enough to pull me   
down. Sesshomaru now had several cuts, but Shingo had the most. Each one  
dodged the others 'easy' attacks, but couldnt dodge the full blown ones. Their  
nails dug into eachothers skin, no screams though. They just winced in pain.  
DUCK SESSHIE! Shingo was flying head on,and by the time Sesshomaru had noticed  
he only moved enough for the attack to cut deeply in his right arm.   
  
Instead of screaming, he winced in pain and grabbed the wound. Much blood  
was pouring out, but he couldnt give up. The only way out of this battle was death.  
I tried to get up, but my legs wouldnt move. Nothing on me would. I layed helpless  
on the ground, a raging battle taking place above me. Who ever one decided my fate  
I didnt know what happened during the battle,for i had fainted. But ill tell you   
one thing, im still alive.  
********  
'Where am i? Hello? Someone? Anyone, o God dont leave me alone. Im scared.  
Hello!? Konichiwa!! My voice, i cant hear my voice. Am i talking, or just thinking.  
Am i even alive? Maybe i died. Its all black, i cant see myself. Wait, whats that?  
Hello? Who are you?'  
  
A white figure had appeared, long glowing yellow hair trailed down its back,  
and thats all i could see of it. Thats all i could see, period.   
  
'Go away. I dont know you! Go!' I felt as if i was running, but i couldnt tell.  
I couldnt even tell if i was alive or not. O someone just kill me and get this over  
with. Wherever i am, i dont like it!  
  
The figure stepped forward, it lifted its face and spoke-  
'Kagome-chan, do not fear me. I am either your friend, or your enemy. You must choose'  
'choose? Am i not dead then?'  
'its time to go now, Kagome-chan'  
*********  
My eyes miraculousely opened. A blurry vision at first, then a door, a window, and   
some white cloths met my eyes. My bed. Im in my bed. Im alive, arent i?  
"...ko..ni...chi...wa?..." i stumbled. I found my voice,yes! I still couldnt move, but  
atleast i could speak. The dream i had slowly materilized in my head. The person, it seemed   
as if it was a girl, was it?  
"Aww your awake, Kagome." Sesshomarus cold voice echoed through my room. At first i couldnt  
make him out, but my vision focused on him. He had no shirt on, but bandaids covered his whole  
chest.  
"....s....s..." i couldnt speak well enough, and beleive me trieng to say 'Sesshomaru' seemed  
impossible at the time.  
"shh. Dont speak."  
"....w..h..a...t..hap..happen...ed?" I said, my voice had no water and was drier then the dead  
plant to my side. Dead plant? O Sesshomaru your supposed to water the plants!  
"Shingo fled near the end of the battle, when you started glowing white."  
"...."  
"yes you glowed white, and you muttered something about death and choosing."  
My dream! Of course, had that thing possessed my body? Is there something INSIDE me? O my gawd  
please dont let that be the case. I once again tried to move, but i couldnt. Not only that but a shock  
of pain went through my stomach, leaving a stinging pain after it.  
"When i tried to grab you." Sesshomaru said, at first i didnt understand then he held up his hand  
with his claws. Hed clawed me? Of course not on purpose, but still. Im in pain, dang it!!  
"o.."   
"Sleep now, Kagome." Sesshomaru said, and he walked out. I felt a sence of, fear? no, it was something.  
Some feeling, but i couldnt place my finger on it. (What i mean by that, isnt i couldnt find out what it was.  
Obviously you cant place ur fingers on Feelings, duh!)  
  
I sighed, and closed my eyes.   
********  
(Sesshomarus mind)  
She was glowing white, and had yellow hair. Yet she still had her face. Why? Could it be that dead demon,  
Changi, had possessed Kagomes body with her soul? No, why? Why would she? Could this have anything to do with  
Kikyo? That dang girl, it better not. But why would Changi help protect Kagome when she was a demon of killing?  
Was she using Kagome? Maybe she needed the body..  
******** 


	5. On the move

Sweet Choco:yay im back! haha!  
*******  
  
After awhile my eyes opened, not blurry that much, but  
i couldnt make out what anything was really.After about ten minutes  
and 50 blinks i focused on stuff, it took awhile and if i looked  
at something new it would take awhile to focus on that too.I wonder  
how Sesshomaru was, last i remember he talked to me, about something,  
i just cant remember what. O well, whatever he says isnt really important,  
but i still wonder where he is.. Maybe he wasnt 'so' bad, i mean after all  
he had saved me, ne?   
  
I really wish he was here, i need someone to talk to about the fight.  
O, i heard something. It sounded like..a door? I looked over at the door,  
and sure enough Sesshomaru was standing in it. He walked over (gracefully,  
might i add. So odd he is..) and sat down at the bed next to me. I looked  
up at him and we made eye contact.  
  
Bad move Kagome! Now ill never look away.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, not in a cold voice but it seemed like  
he was worried for once.  
"..y-y-es.." one question, and i couldnt answer without stuttering.  
"Thats good." He said, and then finally he looked away, but only for  
a few seconds, he was looking at the ground and then he looked back up at me.  
"What happened?" i asked, i didnt know to much about what happened at   
the battle, besides falling. And i must say, if you dont have a parachute  
falling out of mid air is not fun what so ever. Especially when you hit the  
ground.  
"you fell." no duh!  
"I mean, after i fell."  
"I killed him." so blunt, aint he?  
"..and?"  
"It ends up he was my employee." a demon? "And that he had been planning  
on killing me in order to take my place as Lord of the West" wasnt it east? "and  
so now i shall be going soon. Ill stay until your better." *sesshomarus mind* or  
atleast until that demon leaves, if shes even in there. *out of Sesshomarus mind*  
"well, t-thanks." I smiled, and it seemed as if he was about to smile, but  
that rubbed off to quickly and he walked away. Once he reached the door, he turned  
his head.  
"Be careful." And he left. Be careful? I'm in a bed, what does he expect? ill  
just fall out, huh? Well your wrong! BWAHAHA! and im losing it, BWAHAHA! after a few   
minutes i fell asleep.  
*****  
  
Two days, forty-five blinks, and one minute later i woke up. I stretched my body,  
which felt great to stretch, and cracked my legs and arms. I got out of bed, and nearly   
fell down, but not completely thanks to my dresser. After my practice of walking i walked  
out of my room to meet Sesshomaru sitting in a chair drinking tea and it seemed as if he  
was thinking.   
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
"What?"  
"What are you thinking about."  
"Stuff." He ended the conversation then by getting up and walking out the door. And  
for some reason, i wished he would come back and talk to me some more. It was sorta nice   
having him here, i mean after all someone to talk to whenever hes home, and it means im  
protected at night, and this is Sesshomaru were talking to. OMG! My garden! I ran outside  
to meet, a neat pile of vegetables and a perfectly weeded garden. !?!?!  
"Yes, well Janken loves house chores." A voice said from behind me, and i turned around  
to see Sesshomaru standing in the doorway.  
"Thank you."  
"You should be thanking me!" Janken muttered from quite a distance, but he said it  
rather loudly. Which, obviously, means he wanted us to hear. I bowed at Janken, then at  
Sesshomaru and was about to walk in when Sesshomaru gently grabbed my arm.  
"We have to leave today." Leave?? "Pack your bags. Bring only light items. Janken,  
get my stuff ready and tell Rin youll watch over her. If shes dead when i get home, youll  
be dead to." He then let go of my arm and left. Leave? Where in Gods name are we going?   
Should i go? ...  
*****  
(Once again, *Sesshomarus mind*)  
Changi, if your in there, ill bring you out! I swear on it!  
(Once again, *out of Sesshomarus mind*)  
****  
I went inside and grabbed my backpack. I looked around my room for valuable stuff,  
first i grabbed the picture of me, my mom, my grandpa, and Sota. I put some clothes in   
my bag, and thats when a new picture fell. A picture of me, Inuyasha, and Shippo. When i saw  
it, i began to cry. I wanted so badly to see them. I packed that picture up, Inuyasha looked  
so funny in it, surprised that a box could edit what he looks like. Sango and Mirokus picture  
was placed beside it, and then the address to their house. (Ok, im odd. For almost 3 years i  
havent seen them, yet i could have.)  
  
After fully packing all my stuff, clothes, tooth brush, tooth paste, brush, pictures,  
i went out to find Sesshomaru. He was ready, of course, and we began our journey to who knows  
where for who knows what. 


	6. Changi comes out

Sweet Choco: ooo where shall Sesshomaru take Kagome? Who cares? jk  
******  
  
I wasnt quite ready, I always had that feeling like i was forgetting   
something, yet i had everything. But did i bring everything i needed? Probably  
not, i bet i forgot something, one thing or another. I nearly bumped into Sessh-  
omaru as my thoughts wandered off on that stupid subject.  
  
Why had he stopped? Lets get a move on here, buddy! I tried to look over  
him, but obviously thats easier said then done. I waited for an explanation, then  
i saw him kneel, and Rin was in front of him. I smiled at her, but her eyes never  
left Sesshomarus. How sweet..  
  
"Rin, watch after Janken, ok? I have a mission i must-" hold the phone, mission?  
And im going? This cant be good.. "-attend to. Be good." He patted her on the head, and  
was about to rise as Rin leaped forth and grabbed him around the waist. Her tiny hands  
embraced him as well as she could, and he patted her head before depriving her of him.  
He nodded towards me and i walked out with him.   
  
The trees swayed in the wind, and the twigs cracked beneath our feet. I saw flowers,  
plants, and creatures i knew nothing of. Oh well, who cares. *yawn* this 'adventure/mission'  
is REALLY boring. Are we...are......we...everythings going....blur..ry...  
  
"Kagome? Kagome!?" The last thing i saw was Sesshomaru turn around, might I add gracefully.  
Dont worry, i wont die. How could I? Im writing this story now arent I ~.^  
  
*****  
  
"Changi, welcome back." Sesshomaru whispered to what appeared to be Kagome. She smiled evily,  
bowed her head and looked back up to meet Sesshomarus eyes. (AN: you must remember, 'Kagome' 'fainted'  
and so now this must be in a different view as Kagome obviously cant write.)  
  
"Sesshomaru. Finally, we meet." Changi's voice echoed through the forest. Sesshomaru smiled.  
"And you took Kagomes body. A weakling, and you even saved her. Why?" He nodded down at her, awating  
the answer he knew.  
"I saved her for her body, I took her body to be closer to you. If it wasnt for an incident, i would  
have destroyed you by now." She said, her voice an earsplitting sound.   
"Right. I should have guessed."  
"You play as though you did not know, although i know you do." Sesshomaru smiled.  
"A battle then, Sesshomaru?" Changi asked hopefully.  
"Of course, Changi." Sesshomaru took a step forward, Changi and himself bowed and flew back. The battle  
was on. First, Changi made Kagomes body glow, and the muscles even grow. The glowing light was a tiny light that  
barely covered her. She smiled as the strength filled her, and looked up at Sesshomaru.  
"Prepare to die." She jumped higher aiming her claws at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru flew to the right, inches  
from the death claw. He grasped it with his own claw and began twisting it. She then kicked him with her right leg,  
the nearest one to him, and shoved him away before landing on her knees and one hand on the ground. The twigs cut her  
right knee, and her left knee she had supported enough to hold back the blood. She then launched back up. Sesshomaru was  
more prepared this time, and flew down towards her. His arm cut her arm, and she barely hit his leg as she fell down onto  
a tree. The minute she touched the tree she flew back up to Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru wasnt ready and she got him right in the back throwing him down this time. She smiled and flew down as   
fast as she could. She wasnt going to let him rest for a millisecond. Her hand still in air ready for impact. Sesshomaru   
hit a branch on his way down, landing on his feet, luckily. He looked up in time to see Changi and dodge her attack, and  
he stuck out his foot tripping her and cut her in the back. Without letting her fall he punched her in the stomach.  
  
"Done yet,Changi?"  
"Im strong..enough now to form my own body. I will, i promise you, see you later. Next time, when im full demon, you  
will....die"   
  
Kagomes now uncouncious body fell to the floor where it bounced off the ground causing many bruises on many parts  
of her face, chest, stomach, and legs, all which had mad impact with the ground. Sesshomaru jumped down, grabbed her and   
threw her over his shoulder, and hopped back up into the trees. Jumping from tree to tree, there was only on thought on   
his head.  
  
'ill kill you, Changi. You will never hurt I again.'  
****  
  
I winced. Everytime the battle began i fainted. Why? I dont know, but i'll have to ask Sesshomaru, who knows all. I  
rolled my eyes and laughed at my own comment, and got up. Just now did i notice the incredible pain in my stomach. I had  
open, supposedly, a cut there. Dang Sesshomaru, never watching out for me! (AN: NO cuss words, sorry. But there is violence,  
so be happy! ^_^ :P)  
  
You cant blame him, he lived a demon life. He was 'supposed' to be rude, mean, uncaring, handsome. *Ahem* Yes,   
handsome, also cute to. He's a cute little deadly teddy bear! :P I havent gone sycho, i dont LIKE him, i just think  
hes such a cutey pie! *Ahem* Anyways, i have things to do, pains to get rid of, and explanations to drag out of people.  
Luckily, Sesshomaru walked in a minute or two later.  
  
"What happened?" I asked, more anger was added then needed.  
"Changi came." Changi? -.- o yay for Sesshomarus descriptions.  
"And Changi is.?.."  
"A demon, she possessed your body-"  
"WHAT? YOU TELL ME THIS NOW! SIT! SIT! SIT!"  
"Sit?" -.- one of those days you wish a command would work, or that Inu Yasha were here.  
"...shut up and explain."  
"She left your body because her strenght came back. She's still a threat, I'll kill her and..leave you alone."  
He then left the little branch thingy he laid me on. It seemed to be a large pile of leaves supported by twigs.  
How sweet! :P But he could have made it softer, gawd. O well! Cant have everything...wish i could. I wish i could have  
everything, my problems gone, Inu Yasha, Sota to wake up, my stomach to stop hurting, a computer to check my emails.  
But, maybe i didnt want Inu Yasha so much anymore, maybe..maybe i wanted his brother instead. 


	7. Changis Half

Sweet Choco: *sings* you would take me to the movies, take me to the beach, take me to the place inside that's so hard to reach...........Oo…father of mine…tell me where did you go… *squeak* *ahem* hey! Guess I forgot about a few things... like Hikotu and the cat. And the whole thing can't be based on Kagome and Sesshomaru, although Sesshomaru is dreamy *dreamy eyes* on with the chapter...  
******  
  
"Miss Kagome? MISS KAGOME!? It is I, Hikotu! Oh hello kitty!" Hikotu bent down to pat the head of Kagomes cat. The cat clawed at first but under his gentle touch she soon purred and moved closer to him. He stood up then and pushed open the door to find an empty, and might I add dirty, house. Dust covered many things, poor Kagome not cleaning! How could she live in such a mess? Tut tut. Hikotu walked in further, everything was pretty normal. He should know of course -.-!  
  
  
"MISS KAGOME?! KAGOME-CHAN!?!?!" His worried voice filled almost the whole street, mostly because he left the door open (hehe). He looked in her room, and found something on the floor. A torn parchment.  
  
"Hai, hai. I sit here before a picture I rather detest of a girl. A girl, a guy, and another fox like thing. This girl, though I hated before as I have tried to kill her and my brother, has been kind to me. Father, if you were me, what would you do? You married that HUMAN! I hate her, and forever will!"  
  
The rest of the paper was torn off, no it was burned off. He smiled. This was supposed to be never read. To late now, huh? Hikotu continued to go around the house, fed the cat and left.  
***  
"Hello? Where am I? It's so dark… Hello? Konichiwa?" She appeared again before me. Her long yellow hair.  
"Kagome, I'm here to protect you. Changi has left Kagome, no need to worry. I shall help you Kagome."  
"But who are you? Are you.. In me?"  
"No kagome, I'm just in your mind. I am Changi's other half, the half of light and life. I'm here to help you, and send Changi back to where she belongs, she is the ruler of hell you know that?"  
"But then why did she need to get her strength back?"  
"Why, were human Kagome. We can die, just as easily as you can. We maybe stronger, but it doesn't mean were immortal. Kagome, I'm here to protect you. But that doesn't mean your life is fully protected. You must be strong enough, and so must Sesshomaru. DO you trust him?"   
"I don't know.."  
"You must Kagome. You must trust me too.." She began to fade, and I could feel myself wake up. This is really weird.   
***  
  
"You're awake." Sesshomarus voice huffed.  
"So I am." I replied.  
"Good, we must find Changi tonight. At midnight she'll show herself. She wishes to kill you by dawn, and me before."  
"And what of her half?????" I asked, more worried than expected.  
"Her half? Stop speaking of such non sense, everyone *knows* Changi has no other half, she's a loner. A complete loner."  
Now, if you don't mind we have work to do."  
"But she does! She was in my dream."  
"Listen, I could care less what and whom you dream about. I'm here to kill Changi, if she has another half, then that  
half is dead to." Sesshomaru whisked around and left. Never give up Kagome, soon time will be on your side. Soon.   
  
  
It all seemed to be making sense, slowly. Sesshomaru most have known all along about Changi, or maybe the other half of Changi knew. Was that the plan? Perhaps the other half of Changi knew Sesshomaru could help her in destroying Changi, and had MADE the worker go rogue to do so. It was a like a puzzle, piece by piece the picture became clearer. All you need is a good enough view to know what the picture is. And the view I needed, I got.   
  
For all you one year olds who are completely clueless, allow me to fill you in. Changi's half *I'm hoping for a name soon* had gotten Sesshomaru to come here to get the rogue worker, right when she knew Changi would be growing stronger. She planned all events to fall perfectly, which even I must admit seems hard. But whatever the plan is, why am I still here? Sesshomaru doesn't need me anymore, I'm not saying BEING with Sesshomaru isn't great, because it is. He's still more graceful, mean, rude, and still sort of polite.  
  
I wish he would be nicer, but I can't complain for the rest of my life. He told me many plans, all which would fail, about how he was going to kill Changi. He was so angry right now, he would charge into battle nude! *hehe*   
  
Ok, well before my perverted mind gets the better of me, allow me to continue. Right now Sesshomaru and I are looking for Changi. And she OBVIOUSLY needs a new lifestyle, because wet mud, moist, humid air, and tree's everywhere isn't my idea of a home sweet home. But, even though it wasn't perfect, it was beautiful. Just beautiful, an eye catcher, but nothing to live in. It's like moving to the amusement park because you love it. Even though that would be fun, roller coaster parties at midnight *hehe* Ok back to the feudal ages where cars weren't even invented. The light seemed through the cracks in the trees, and the leaves fell perfectly in a motion that was sort of lulling.   
  
I'd give anything to have a camera or even a pencil and paper. Sesshomaru, as always, acted as if he didn't care, but how could you not? It was like walking in the wonderland of forests. The sanctuary of angels and light. It was so beautiful, it felt like I could cry if I had to leave it.   
  
Of course, I'd probably end up crying due to the pain of the fight slowly closing in on me and Sesshomaru. A fight we could not just say no to, or tell a teacher about. No one, we couldn't tell anyone. It wouldn't help anyways, they wouldn't care. Why should they? It's only the fate of the world. But then again, what about the future? This must mean she doesn't succeed in killing absolutely EVERYONE, doesn't it? But then again, how many people die? I should have read those text books for school.. *groans*   
  
Sesshomaru stopped and looked forward in a clearing. That's when I heard it, what's it? A harmonious sound, filled with grace and beauty. A sound I couldn't quite declare what it was. I believe it's either a flute, or a harp. But give me a break, I only listen to guitars+ singers+ drummers. (Or, in short, a band. DUH!) I tried to peak over, but it seemed to no avail. So I awaited for him to actually bend down so I could see over him. After what seemed like an eternity he moved to the side.   
  
In the clearing was a lady. Someone probably as old as my mom, with baby soft blue skin. Now your probably thinking BLUE SKIN? But its because of the air, and the light and darkness. Understand? If not, go into a room where another room connects to it, turn the light off in one room, but keep it on in the other, stand in the room with the light off. It should be blueish. Ok, now back.  
  
She had long blonde hair reaching her waists, it was beautiful. In her lips was a flute that played so beautifully, and she had on a long thin sheet like clothe tied around to cover her body. Her bare, but not bleeding, feet were sitting on twigs. (That's odd, shouldn't they be bleeding?) After she looked up and saw us, she smiled.  
  
"Sesshomaru. Ready to die now?" If it wasn't bad enough that she was Changi, her flute turned into a long sword. (I forget the name of them, but at the end the bend and are VERY EXTREMELY deadly and pointy.) She smirked at my surprised face.  
"She goes first." And she lunged at me.   
  
Sweet Choco; Don't you love me? I love ending off with a suspenseful moment, don't you? There shouldn't be to many errors, I checked over most of it. Ok well homework calls. Bye! ^_^ 


	8. QA questions asked

Sweet Choco: This 'chapter' isnt really part of the story, but it was made to answer some questions. Kinda a FAQ.  
Question number one:  
Nova S.:Ok I'd probably need to re-read chapter one.she's now living in the past? Permenantly? Ok.  
Sweet Choco: Not permanantly, Inu Yasha gave her a small shard to travel back and forth, but she does live there, yes.  
Nova S:So this 'Changi' is a Death Demon? Was uh 'she' an old romantic intrest of Sesshou-san's?  
  
Also why hadn't she seen the rest of the gang for three years? Don't they all live within walking distance of one another?  
Sweet Choco: The question about Changi, yes shes a death demon. Youll just have to find out if she was romantic   
with FLUFFY! *ahem* Sesshomaru. Also, i would like to thank all of you great reviewers! It really *sniff* inspires  
me. Thanks for reading! Chapter 7 (The real one) will be up soon! 


	9. The Kiss

Sweet Choco: And you can't fight the tears that aren't coming....when everything feels like the movies yeah plead just to know  
You're ALIVE! *squeak* I love singing he he. Anywhoo, for all you who don't like my singing, here is chapter nine.   
****  
PS.I finished Chapter eight awhile ago. So you might wanna read that before this, if you haven't that is.   
****  
I dodged, but barely. She had grazed my right arm that now bled. The deep gush hurt, and pained me allot but I had to be strong. I wobbled a bit, but I was going to fight this time. I could feel power surging through me, an adrenaline. I grabbed a pointy stick and jumped up to where she was and got her foot because she wasn't expecting me, but she did kick me down onto the ground where I rolled for a few seconds and lay then I stood up. Sesshomaru stood in fighting stance, and the minute Changi flew after me he jumped on her pushing her over.   
  
She hit the ground and flew back up. Sesshomaru on her tail.   
"SESSHOMARU!" I screamed, but I was to late and Changi had charged right at him. She got him only in his left arm, and he fell to the ground, but just like Changi he got up quickly. The battle raged on, bruises and cuts were visible on each player. I felt my body go faint, but I tried to stay in control. I wasn't leaving Sesshomaru again, no I will fight.  
  
"Kagome? Sleep, Kagome. It is I, Changis half, Tenshi." That's her name, I thought as I fell to the floor, "its ok, Kagome, I'm here. Just relax. I'm going to give you some of my powers, and then I shall fully in my body come to you. You'll be out for a short while, and this may hurt, Kagome, but be strong. That's it, close your eyes."  
  
A blinding yellow light shot through the forest distracting both Changi and Sesshomaru. Their clothes torn and blood covering up where the tear marks were. They looked around, and then they noticed two figures. I was one.  
  
"Tenshi." Evidently, Tenshi was the other. Unlike her 'half', Tenshi had long light blonde hair and soft yellow eyes. She wore all yellow, even her small sandals where yellow. She smiled, bowed politely, and then went in fighting stance. Changi followed, and they flew at each other. I watched wide eyed, then noticed Sesshomaru and ran over to help him as he fell into my arms bringing me down with him.   
  
I was now kneeling, Sesshomaru's soft head in my lap. Blood stained my skirt, and my own bruises added blood every where else. I could feel the tears coming, I felt sorry that Sesshomaru might die. The clanging of swords reminded me of the two girls that were fighting, and I looked over my shoulder to see no new cuts on either, and neither looked at all tired.   
  
I directed my attention back to Sesshomaru. His breath was slow, and his chest rose and fell slightly every now and then. I could feel the tears falling down my cheeks and onto him.   
  
"My … brothers… wench… helping… the lord… of the west… who'd have though…?" He asked, calmly and coolly, snickering and looking into my deep eyes.  
"Your going to make it." I found myself saying, even though I knew just like I, he didn't believe it. It's like telling an already dead cat 'your going to make it, just hold on!' Sesshomaru, surprisingly, wasn't scared.   
  
I found myself compelled to move forward, to kiss the luscious lips that were Sesshomarus. To feel his breath on my mouth before we make contact, to hear him whisper my name in my ear. To go tense as his arms wrapped around my body, and before I knew what I was doing, I actually did kiss him. As I was doing it though, I noticed quickly and directed my kiss to his cheek. I felt my own cheeks burn, and he looked at me for a few seconds before he blacked out.  
  
I put his head down, and was about to cry because I thought he had died, but I saw his chest raise and fall. He would live, hopefully. He has had worse, right?   
  
I looked up at the battle. It seemed Changi was in the lead, and Tenshi was dieing out. She looked down at me, smiled and did a real big *THING*. She blinked yellow, five times then stuck out her right hand and Changi fell to the floor.   
  
I was startled to see this, but watched intently. Tenshi landed on the ground. (Ok all you've that seen Dragonheart, I stole it from them! Bwahaha! Ok, so it's their IDEA. Just for you confused fans, its coming UP) she looked at me and smiled.  
  
"One Soul Dies, that connected dies too." She smiled down at me. "Powers live on, in the heart."   
  
I stared at her clueless. Then she raised her hand.  
  
"Froman le prowess seki lin forwask. Dearom DEMONA!" She cried out, her hand still extended out, Changi glowed black and Tenshi glowed yellow. Slowly I saw her begin to disappear.   
"Take this with you." She said, and her and Changi fully disappeared. Startled, I was about to turn around when a small yellow bead caught my eye. I picked it up, and admired it. (Ok the idea is if Tenshi dies, so does Changi. They are connected, soul wise at least. Body wise, well that's another story completely. But for you all dieing to know, they aren't dead… yet.) I turned around and looked at Sesshomaru, he was still asleep but he needed water, and FAST!  
  
I ran to the waters edge, and threw some of Sesshomaru's katana that I had taken into it, letting it sit before pulling it back out and running back to Sesshomaru. I drained the water out and into his mouth *eww* and over his body. His eyes were closed, and I stared down at his delicate face. I brushed the hair that was sprawled out along his face. I smiled down at him, as if this moment could last forever.   
  
It seemed as though everything in time stopped as I bent forward, I was inches away from him when he jumped up. Quick reflexes he has, if I do say so myself. He stared at me, perfectly calm, as I stared back wide eyed and my heart was racing. He glowered.  
  
"Wench." He said, and turned. Where he was going, I don't know, but I followed intent on not losing myself in a forest filled with blood sucking demons. I shuddered at the thought, but continued following Sesshomaru. My thoughts drifted to when he would leave, leave me. I don't know what overwhelmed me to actually try and kiss him, but something deep inside me was wishing our lips had met.   
  
And that something grew in the short walk through the forest. It was hard to keep up with Sesshomaru with his long graceful strides but I kept after him quite well. Remarkably well that I believe I deserve much honor. Now bow down before me!! *ahem*   
  
Finally we reached a small water pond, and Sesshomaru took everything off but some pants for his 'private' spots to be kept 'private. I understood this, and undressed until all I had on was my white tank top and white under pants. I got in the cold water and shivered. It was freezing! Of course, the sun was just rising. I ducked my head under and brought it back up, breaking through what seemed like ice. My hands and body went numb soon, and I felt like someone had locked me in a freezer. Sesshomaru seemed to not mind and I shot him a death glare.   
  
After a quick bath, I climbed out to dry off in the now shining light. It felt good and I relaxed. I didn't notice someone watching me…  
*Sesshomarus mind* (While Kagome is drying off.)  
I cant believe I'm staring at her. Her, of all people. My brother's girl, but then again it would mean I own everything he once did. It would mean, I owned her. Her, raven haired beauty, smart mouthed kink. The girl wonder. I smiled greedily as I watched her dry in her almost see through shirt. I could feel my arousal rise as she stretched out and had a cute puffy face on. I smiled as I got out, as though I wasn't in control and I leaned over her. My lips hovered over hers, was this a dream? What am I doing? Why am I drawn to her? I could have anyone, but maybe that's why. The fact that she doesn't want me, and I want her too. I pressed my lips down after some teasing, and after a few minutes of initial shock, Kagome re acted. So does this mean, she likes me too? Its just a kiss after all, I share them with many. Even with those I don't like to show honor to their fathers. But, this kiss was different.  
  
If sparks had flown, I wouldn't have noticed. I was to busy indulging myself into Kagomes lips. Her thoughts were gone, and I knew that. Her eyes closed, and a look of pure content crossed her face. After awhile I couldn't breathe that well and I let her up for oxygen. I pulled my lips away and stared at her, as though to look past her eyes and into her. Her, the girl I once hated and tried to kill. What was I doing? Did I love her? Was that possible? It couldn't be, how could it? I thought I loved others, but it was nothing. Like my mom when I was a kid, but she was to drawn to Inu Yasha. Father loved me best, but then why did he put his grave (supposedly) in Inu Yashas eye? Give HIM the Tetsusaiga. I was angered over this ever since the day it happened, but now I wasn't so angry. I was with the other special thing I wanted. Kagome.  
*Out Of Sesshomarus wonderful Mind*  
  
He had kissed me so tenderly, his lips like something I craved for and even when he pulled back I felt myself even follow him. Why? That I didn't know. We are still in battle with Changi and Tenshi, and here we are kissing like its nothing. The two deadliest people, against each other, and were stuck in between. But as I hard as I tried to think of that, all I could think about was Sesshomaru. He was still on top of me, staring deeply into my eyes. Without knowing why, I stared back. He showed no sign of anger or resentment, but he seemed to have adoration.   
  
Finally, he got up. I wasn't waiting for him to get up, but I have a lot to do and sitting in the mud with a deadly full demon on top of me isn't part of it. I put my other clothes on, and brushed out my hair as well as I could. I waited for Sesshomaru to dress, and he never spoke a word. It was kind of weird, but I guess I figured he didn't have to. It was quiet obvious we had some feelings for each other.   
  
We continued to walk through the forest until we reached a town.   
  
"We'll camp here tonight." Sesshomaru said, indicating to the small hotel. (ok I don't know if they had hotels back then, but for now this town does. Thanks) He deposited some money on the counter, and we got two separate rooms right next to each other.  
  
"Promise me you wont sneak out and leave me here?" I asked, before I walked into my room. Sesshomaru looked at me, seemed to do a very tiny little nudge like nod, and went in his room. I entered mine. It was a basic room, a large bed, a dresser, and a map of the city. I had no money, but that's ok. I had my clothes with me, if you have forgotten we packed up before we left. I dragged my now seemingly heavy luggage, after I you think about pain it hurts, or when you think of heaviness it actually becomes heavy. I threw it on the bed, and then threw myself next to it. Before long, I fell asleep looking at the picture of Inu Yasha, Shippo, and I.  
***   
I woke up around 1 in the after noon, and pushed my stuff off me. I still had the picture in my hands and I set it on the table stand. I got up and walked out of my room, went to the next one beside me and knocked. Sesshomaru answered soon after.  
  
"What are we going to do about Changi?" I asked.  
"Kill her." Here I would like to say, any normal teen would add the word 'duh.'  
"How?" I again asked a question.  
"I don't know yet. Is there anything else you want?" Yes, I want another kiss.  
"No." I said, and was about to turn when he grabbed my arm and dragged me in. I was so surprised, but followed him.   
"The kiss, was nothing." He said.  
"Then we agree on that." I said, trying to hold back some of the tears.  
"Yes. It never happened, and after this I never came. Got it?" He demanded, and all I could do was nod before I left.  
**  
Sweet Choco: Was this one longer then most of them? I really hope so! Bye!! ^_^ 


	10. Changi,Tenshi,Kagome,Sesshomaru,An Akemi

Sweet Choco: Hey again! Its mwa! For all you that just LOVE my singing, you'll have to wait for next time, because its 12:30 and I'm not listening to music. Sorry! On with Chapter 9 (the actual one, I've decided the Questions one isn't a chapter.)  
***  
I slept well that night. My body comfortable in the bed, and my mind at peace. I was thinking of the days events, but I really didn't care that much anymore about them. What was I thinking about that kiss? It really was nothing, if you think about it. But, maybe to me it was something. Maybe Sesshomaru was something to me, too. But it's not like he cares, he never has and never will.  
  
Right now all I should be worrying about is whether or not we're going to kick Changi's butt. Tenshi and her are still alive, me and Sesshomaru know this, but does that mean Tenshi will help us? I really hope so. But, sometimes I wish Changi would live forever, so Sesshomaru would stay with m forever. But really, would he? WHY DO I CARE!? I shouldn't be thinking this stuff, stop right now Kagome! Think other stuff, think of… of… Sota! Oh poor Sota! Dear God, I hope he's ok. Pull through there Sota! I'll rescue you once Sesshomaru leaves.   
  
And there my mind goes, drifting off to him. Sesshomaru and I were walking around the forest again, looking for any signs off Changi or Tenshi. I was getting kind of bored, and nearly fell over from tiredness. I said nearly, mind you. Suddenly trees began rustling, and I almost jumped out of my skin (impossible, but a good phrase for right now.) I grabbed Sesshomaru's arm, and he looked down at me but didn't push me away.  
  
"Hold on tight." A voice echoed, "Maybe your to scared to face me?" I looked around for the owner of the face, but I couldn't see anyone. It was a child's voice, calm and yet kind of teasing like.  
  
"Look down at your partner, Sesshomaru; you have degraded yourself to partner with a girl scared of me." The voice laughed, and I let go of Sesshomarus arm stepping back. Sesshomaru smirked, and straightened his used to be 'ready to fight' stance.  
  
"Akemi, you going to come out? Stop playing games." Sesshomaru said, his smirk gone and an angered expression was on his face. (AN: in other words, his eyebrows pointed down, and a pout on his lips.) A small little green haired girl stood feet before me, her eyes were large and emerald colored. She wore a smile, and looked at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Konichiwa Sesshomaru." She nodded at him, and then turned to me, "Konichiwa Kagome." She nodded her head at me to, then when she brought it back up she was smiling.  
  
"What do you want, Akemi?" Sesshomaru asked, he seemed bored by the fact that she was there. Her old smile gone, and an evil smile now appeared. She began circling me and Sesshomaru.  
  
"Changi and Tenshi are not in this forest, Sesshomaru. They are alive, yes, but not here. They fight well, indeed. But are you strong enough to fight Changi? For the sake of Tenshi or for yourself? You maybe able to trick Kagome with your stupid comments, but you cannot with me. I know you knew Tenshi, now don't play around. You know what I want, Sesshomaru."   
  
Sesshomaru let out a low growl, and all I could do was look around confused and dumbfounded. 1. Why is Sesshomaru talking to a small little girl? 2. He was lying when he said he didn't know Tenshi? 3. What *DOES* she want? I waited for someone to answer my questions. It seemed Sesshomaru was going to explain.  
  
"This is Akemi." We've passed that Sesshomaru, "She's an old spy for me. I say old because I fired her when she started getting me into much trouble. I lied about Tenshi because I didn't want you to know I knew her, I used to be her 'friend'. Well, sort of. She would just talk to me, and I'd reply here and there." He smirked, "And Akemi wants to kill Changi for killing her mother. I suppose you," he nodded at Akemi, "Want me to kill Changi for you?"  
  
"Why not in the least, Sesshomaru, I want Tenshi to kill Changi. I want Tenshi too, because Tenshi would make it quick. That way, Changi is sure to die and not escape." Akemi explained, and now a few things pieced together.   
  
I didn't know what else to do, so I stood there as Akemi and Sesshomaru talked about the last few times they had seen Changi and Tenshi. Both described the incredible battles, the screams of pain, and the dashing through the air. It caught my attention now and then, but it wasn't that fun to listen to. Sesshomaru didn't emphasize anything, so it was like listening to the most exciting story from the most boring person. I yawned then out of boredom, and because I was a little tired. Akemi then choose this time to talk, and I completely blocked her out. Not to be rude to her, but I just didn't want to hear about Changi and Tenshi right now.   
  
I looked around the forest we are in, no longer scared at all. Why wasn't I scared anymore? Because now I know that Changi and Tenshi aren't in here, although if Tenshi were in here I wouldn't be scared in the least. My mind drifted off to different subjects, keeping in mind to not think of anything involving Sesshomaru.   
  
I thought back to the day Sota had gone unconscious, the day we shared that dance. The music playing was a soft sweet lullaby like song. If it wasn't for the fact that I was dancing, I would have probably lie down and fell asleep. Sota had one of those quirky smiles on, he seemed so peaceful. Maybe it was the after math of the attack, or maybe it was just the song. Or maybe it was something else that made him so happy, but to tell the truth I was happy too. I love him with all my heart, and was so happy to have him with me. Now that I think back to it, sometimes I wish he would wake up so we could dance again.  
  
But after a few minutes of swiftly moving across the floor, his smile faded and he seemed scared. His eyes no longer shined, but grew wide in fear. I called out to him, and he didn't answer. He didn't even move when I called out, he didn't even look at me. Either he was deliberately doing this, or he really was fainting. Slowly his body dropped to the ground. I tried to shake him awake, but he wouldn't open his eyes. I screamed and ran over to my mom's house.   
  
I banged on the door, and my mother answered. She saw Sota in my answers, and we rushed to the well, were my mother, me, and Sota traveled back. (AN: As I have said before, Inu Yasha left a small piece of the Shikon no Tama with Kagome.) We rushed him to the hospital, where they explained it all. All they could, at least. They didn't understand the scars on his back, or why he had fainted. All I knew at the time was he wasn't going to wake up. I could feel the tears on my eyes, and someone was calling me.  
  
"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled. I blinked and looked at him surprised.  
  
"WHAT!?" I yelled back, and Akemi just giggled.  
"Why don't you pay attention rather then start day dreaming!" Sesshomaru yelled, looking away from me.  
"hehe, now Sesshomaru. Be nice to Kagome, we need her you know, as bait." Akemi said, and I stared dumbfounded at both. Bait!?  
"Hai." Sesshomaru answered, and I looked from him to her, back and forth again. What do you guys mean bait!?  
"What do you mean bait?!?" I yelled, obviously yelling was the only way I'm going to talk for now.   
"Calm down Kagome." Akemi cooed, "Listen up. Tenshi left a stone with you. A stone so she could track you down again, because they need you and Sesshomaru. Changi wants the Shikon no Tama piece, and to kill you and Sesshomaru. Tenshi wants to kill Changi. Got it? Now, were going to put you in the other forest. You'll be a sort of bait, and when they come Sesshomaru will jump down from a high tree and attacks Changi were there will be an all out battle. Got it? Good, bye!"   
  
She hopped up onto a low hanging limb, and ran off. I blinked in confusion, but Sesshomaru pulled me off into the other forest. It's time to battle! YAY!! *Ahem* After Sesshomaru positioned himself in the tree tops, I just stood there.  
  
*five minutes later*  
Ok well, there's a lovely patch of mud on the floor. Want me to describe it? I've been staring at it for 5 minutes, I know it inside out. Yes, well there's a small little lump on the right…  
*3 minutes later*  
The lump next to it is… hey is that Sesshomaru snoring?...  
*6 minutes later*  
*brushes hair into face… You'll die in seven days.*  
*1 minute later*  
I think I heard the bushes rustling. Oh God! Ruuuun! RUUUN! RUUUUUN!  
*1 second later*  
Righto Cheerio, mate! The bushes did rustle ova dere matey! Aye, I think I saw land without mud, mate!   
*3 seconds later*  
Ok now I really heard something and its scaring me. I looked around the bushes for a few seconds, before looking up at Sesshomaru who had heard it to and was in fighting stance. I looked around cautiously, and then I heard it again.  
  
"Arg!" A voice hollered out and Changi jumped out of the bushes, Tenshi gripping her neck and the rolled on the ground. Mud covered their faces, their clothes drenched in water and mud. Blood was on their legs, their faces, and their whole body.  
  
"Dang it all!" Changi yelled, kicking Tenshi off of her so she could jump up. She began to fall down, but Sesshomaru jumped down to and gripped onto Changi's back bringing her down. Three against one, its fair right? I too jumped onto Changi, only to be clawed right on my left cheek. A deep gush and almost made me cry but I had to be strong. I threw a punch and hit Sesshomaru in the face, and he growled at me.   
  
Tenshi was watching us roll around in the mud, throwing punches and clawing each other. My left cheek stung as the blood mixed with the mud. Rain began to fall, but I ignored it all. Sesshomaru clawed Changi in the stomach, and that's when she flew up into the air, gripping the highest up branch she could. She swung herself over it so she sat on the branch. Sesshomaru jumped up to, and Changi flew down. Both had their claws out and got each other in the face. Changi landed on all fours on the ground, and Sesshomaru flew up into the tree. What a switch. Tenshi flew up, not as high up as Sesshomaru but on purpose. When Sesshomaru and Changi jumped up/down she'd jump on Changi bringing her to the ground.  
  
See how smart I am? Sesshomaru then jumped down, and Changi flew up. The minute they touched, Tenshi flew up a small bit gripping onto Changi with her claws and brought her down into the mud hard.   
  
"OW!" Changi hollered out. I could tell by the expression on her face (Eyes squinting, mouth clamped shut) that she was in much pain. But she wouldn't give up. She stood up, put her hands together and muttered something. Her hands were in a gun shape, and she aimed them at me! AT ME!? OMG OMG OMG! What do I do!? I stood there, and then bam! A large ray of black hit me, throwing me back 5 feet and I hit the tree. I grimaced as a quick sharp pain went through my body. I fell down to the ground, unconscious.   
  
**No Ones POV**  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed Changi's arm to late to move the hit. Kagome fell down. Her eyes were closed, and Sesshomaru stared at her as if expecting her to just wake up. She never even moved. He turned back to Changi.  
  
"It's time for you to die, Changi."  
  
Sweet Choco: Better? Good? Fine? Horrible? I vote answer: c.Fine. I hope it was fine ^_^ Bye!! Till next time, Sweet Choco. 


	11. Death Battle

Sweet Choco: you say you wake up crying, yes and you don't know why, you get up and you go lay down inside my baby's room, I guess I'm doing ok, I moved in with the strangest guy, can you believe he actually thinks that I am really alive *sings* boo-yaw I'm baaack! Chapter 10? Yep! Ok well, here it goes. Have fun! This is gonna be a blood battle, maybe even a death? Hmm… sorry for the delays, I only come on like one hour a day, and I have other stuff I have to do. Like replying and checking emails, catching up with my friends that moved away, and then thinking up new ideas for this story. I am doing homework, hanging out, and other stuff during my other hours after school, and before school I'm waking up. Sorry, but ill try harder.   
  
***  
Sesshomaru gripped his hand shut completely until blood spilled out of it, anger quite evident in his eyes. But it was more then anger, it was a look of hatred, a look of revenge. Revenge he'd seek out upon Changi, and there was no turning back now.   
  
"This… is for Kagome." He said, and jumped so fast to her she didn't have time to block as he cut deeply into her face. She was thrown back into a tree, blood tracing down her face, down her chest seeking through her clothes and drying along the way. Pain shot through her body, yelling at her to scream out in horror. She smiled instead. She brushed the blood away, staining her hand and then looked down at the red liquid. She licked some of it off her hand.  
  
"You're going to pay for that Sesshomaru." She jumped up, her head held high, leaving Sesshomaru and Tenshi oblivious. She landed on a tree and stopped.   
  
"Come and get me, Sesshomaru. Come and get your friend." She smirked, and that's when they noticed in her hands was Kagomes limp body. She smiled, held out Kagome and dropped her. Tenshi held Sesshomaru back and stood forward extending one arm. While Tenshi was muttering words, Kagome fell to the floor. Extending branches hitting her in the face and body, little droplets of blood falling to the floor. Her face was pale and peaceful, and then she just stopped in mid air.   
  
"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled out as she fell, and then when she stopped Sesshomaru looked down at Tenshi.   
  
"You take care of Changi, I got Kagome." Sesshomaru nodded, and looked back up to see Changi had disappeared. 'She's not running again.' He thought, and Tenshi took off with Kagome now in her arms. She ran so swiftly a cheetah would be jealous. Sesshomaru turned his attention back to where any sounds where to be heard.  
  
A squirrel nibbling on a nut, the drip/drop of Kagomes blood falling off the branches into a puddle on the floor, and another sound. Giggling. Laughing.   
  
"CHANGI! Come out! Battle me and fight me, till death." Sesshomaru yelled, trickery was his master, not hers. He smiled when Changi twirl around from behind a tree.  
  
"You called?" She asked and ran for him, her right arm extended and glowing. Sesshomaru calmly dodged it but didn't expect the after punch he received knocking him to the floor. He quickly recovered his standing stance and punched Changi in the face, who in turn dropped down dodging it barely. Changi put both hands in front of her bent knee, and moved her other leg to trip Sesshomaru who jumped up and fell down clawing right down Changi's arm. She jumped up alarmed, then flew down clawing from Sesshomarus left shoulder to his right-side waist level. He grimaced as much blood spilled out, three claw marks going across his chest. He threw a punch at her and hit her square in the nose and dark red blood spilled out. She brushed most of it away before swinging her hand down smacking Sesshomaru in the stomach and making him fly across the forest floor until he hit a tree with his feet and came back. He flew at Changi who jumped at him knocking her and him down sending them spinning down a mountain. Several times they'd hit something leaving a bruise there, and the dirt filled the cuts, blood stains following them down leaving a trail of red splotches and lines, mud covered most of their body where blood and dirt didn't. They continued wrestling all the way down the hill, a large hill indeed, until they hit the ground, which really was a pond. They splashed madly around thrashing at each other, there was no end to the amount of blood that was in the pond, the cuts and scrapes were everywhere. Sesshomaru seemed to be winning, but was he? He then tried to grab at her but she got him first, right in the neck and held him under water for three seconds time before he tripped her popping back up gasping for the most amount of breath in case she did it again. She jumped for him, but he pushed her back falling into the deep water. Both swam for each other, their cuts stinging with a mixture of dirty water and mud.  
  
'Why wont she just die!?' Sesshomaru screamed in his head.  
****  
"Kagome? Kagome, wake up!" Tenshi hollered to the limp body in her arms, the breathing had gone from slow breaths to haughty 'suck in as much as possible, then shove it all out' breaths. Her eyes were glued shut, and she seemed in pain. What did Changi do to her!? Would she be ok? Oh, Kagome wake up!!  
  
****  
Slash. Dash. Bash. Crash. Smash. Noises of water splashing into the air, cuts and screams everything filled the air. The stench of blood, the noise of screaming. Sesshomaru would occasionally fling Changi into a tree, or vice versa. After many different moves, Sesshomaru hid into the trees above the water.  
  
"Come out, you coward!" Changi yelled, her perfect posture ruined now as she slouched, dripping of blood, water, and again mud. She splashed the water violently.  
  
"Tut tut, you after my friend? That's not a good thing, now is it Changi?" A voice asked. Changi smirked, looking up from under her hair that was a mess.   
  
"And here I thought you were brave, strong. Your fighting sucks."  
  
"Oh come out and say that to my face, Akemi. Little girl." A laugh was heard, and Akemi appeared before Changi.  
  
"Is that it? Sesshomaru has sent you to finish me off?"  
  
"Sesshomaru went for Kagome. He went to help her, but yes I'm here to kill you. Sesshomaru did not ask of it from me," she laughed, "I just wanted to. Oh, Changi, you killed my family, allow me the pleasure of killing you."  
  
"Not if I kill you first." She growled lunging herself at Akemi, who dodged the now tired girls attacks.  
  
"Admit it, I'm stronger. Always have, always will be."  
"NO!" She yelled, again lunging and missing, only to have Akemi elbow her in the back so she fell face down into the water. When she re-surfaced Akemi was up in the trees. Akemi gracefully fluttered down. She twirled before she hit the ground, where she bent her head her hair in her face. Her two arms were extended so both were on either side of her bent knee, her other knee extended.   
  
"Come." She said and Changi charged and both gripped onto each other. The Battle of Death began.  
***  
  
"Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked calmly, sitting down with Kagomes head in his lap. She had huddled up to him, to the warmth that emitted from him. He smiled down at her childish ways, but it seemed right. He stroked her hair in all hopes that she would wake up. Hopefully Changi would give up, or maybe wouldn't find them. Even if she did, Sesshomaru or Tenshi could take care of her, protecting Kagome. 'Did you hear that Kagome? I'm protecting you.' Sesshomaru thought. He was though, he was protecting his enemy. Or was it now his ally?  
  
****  
  
Changi was years older then Akemi, far wiser. But the advantage Akemi had was far better, Changi was weak. She was bruised and didn't have full strength. All advantages would have to work out perfectly or Akemi might die. Neither let go of the death grip, neither wishing to. Akemi was looking around frantically when she noticed a low lying branch, she jumped for it. The tight grip Changi had on her kept Changi with Akemi and Changi got hit hard in the face by the branch. *hehe, hey this is Inu Yasha, we need some humor...*   
  
She fell to the ground, wincing in some pain but shot up quickly after. She wasn't going to lose the battle because she got smacked by a tree branch. Akemi was now positioned on the branch; she stood on it perfectly balancing.   
  
"Akemi, you really going to kill me? Do you really think you can?"  
  
"Yes." Was all she whispered before again gripping at Changi's neck. Tears filled and spilled out of her eyes, she let them fall. One tear for every pain she has ever felt, and when she was done crying Changi would be done breathing. Changi then smiled, she could barely breathe and was on the brink of death but she had one small plan that could work. She took her right free arm and shoved it into Akemi's stomach.   
  
***  
'Kagome, you will wake up soon, right? Think about it, you have a home. What about Inu Yasha? I could track him down for you, couldn't you visit Sango and Miroku? Or what about Shippo? All those annoying people I grew to hate, you grew to love. And yet you left them, why? Why? Kagome just open your eyes, come on. Please. See what you demote me to? Asking a worthless being, no begging, for them to open their eyes. But yet I don't feel bad about it, I just feel bad that your not awake."  
  
***  
  
Akemi fell to the ground, first landing on her knees, then her face hit into the dirt.  
  
"I killed most of your family then, and now I finish it." Akemi didn't look up as thoughts were racing through her mind. It was like a slide show of her life, picture by picture. Pictures she took with her mind, and saved in her memory. Pictures of people laughing and dancing, of her family, of even the days she was sad. Pictures of Sesshomaru, even Jaken. (An: hehe, spelt it right here, right?) And then the pictures stopped, as did her breathing.  
  
"Time for you to die, Sesshomaru. Maybe I'll bury you and Akemi together. Bye Akemi!" Changi smiled as she walked away from the now dead Akemi.   
  
***  
  
"Sesshomaru? Did you hear that? Changi is coming Sesshomaru, get up." Tenshi said, tugging at Sesshomaru's arm. "I can sense it, she killed someone. Who?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked up, Changi killed someone? Was that how he got away and Changi was delayed? Who died? This is it, Changi's going down for sure. This is the end. Sesshomaru got up, he was ready for anything. Even death didn't scare him. Changi had killed too many.  
  
It was only minutes later when Changi arrived, she was limping and bleeding as was Sesshomaru. Tenshi stared at them, from one to the next. Each had on a death glare. She shuddered, then sweat dropped when Changi fell face first into mud. Changi got up quickly though, not wanting to waste any time sitting in mud.  
  
  
Sesshomaru flew towards Changi throwing her off guard and began punching her. (AN: I would like to say, not all guys are so rude to girls. And neither is Sesshomaru, but you have to know this is Changi.) Changi tried grabbing at Sesshomaru's neck but he wouldn't allow it. He punched her harder and harder, blood spilling out of her. Changi wouldn't stand for this and fought back. They began rolling around until there was a long blood stain down the hill. Tenshi waited to see who won.  
  
Minutes drove by, seconds, then milliseconds. Right on up to what seemed like half an hour. Still no Sesshomaru or Changi. Who had one? Was it a tie?   
  
A black figure appeared. Sesshomaru won. 


	12. Awakening

Sweet Choco: Heeey! Welcome to chapter eleven. Ok, so how's everyone? On with the story that your all so dieing to read.  
Disclaimer: Hehe, I don't own any Inu Yasha characters, but I do own Changi, Tenshi, and Akemi. ^_^  
  
** Kagomes POV again ^_^ yay she's sorta back. **  
  
I'm still here. Where am I? Who won? Did Changi when? Or was it Sesshoumaru? Where is Tenshi, and why is she keeping me some what awake and somewhat asleep? Can't she make up her mind?  
  
As if answered, everything went completely dark.  
(AN: You must remember, she is partially awake and partially asleep. As in, she can move herself in this dream world, and she can see stuff, but that's it. No ones there, it's just a white place. Hehe, that's how I want it)  
  
**No ones POV (You'll understood soon) **  
  
"TENSHI!" Sesshoumaru yelled running to catch his now fainted friend. Her breath was short and quick. In, out, in out.  
  
"Like I said, kill one other goes. Me and Changi are souls, together joined, and now that she's dead, well I guess *coughs up blood* its time for me to go to. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I can try to wake up Kagome before I go. Explain it all to her…" She coughed more, closed her eyes for a few seconds then opened. She blinked up at Sesshoumaru who looked down at her.  
  
"I've always loved you Sesshoumaru. But its time for me to move on." She laughed a little bit, "Sesshoumaru its time for you to love Kagome. Love and cherish her before she's gone, help her Sesshoumaru. Help her the rest of the way that I can't. Good bye Sesshoumaru."   
  
She leaned up and with her last breath whispered a few words in his ear before falling dead. He felt as though he may cry, but he wouldn't. You're probably thinking 'well maybe he could just bring her back to life with the Tenseiga', but that's not possible. If she was to live, then Changi would come back. But if you're super smart, you'll think of someone else that needs rescuing. *wink*wink* Not Kagome, she's still alive… maybe.  
  
"Kagome? Can you hear me? Wake up Kagome. Please…" He paused for a second to think of what he would say next… the thoughts battling in his head. A war of thoughts, disagreeing, agreeing. He looked down at her still body.  
  
"I'm not one for soft and gentle words." He began again, and then stopped. What would he say? "I killed Changi, naturally Tenshi died to. Kagome, if you can hear me, wake up."  
  
He stared down at her, before gathering up her body and began to walk away.  
  
"Wanna visit your friends? Odd, but I will go with you." He thought about how he had once hated this girl he now cradled, promising to visit the friends he loathed with her. "You know what Tenshi told me? 'All Love Is Lost, Until One Finds It.' and you know what else? I found my love."   
  
He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the fore head. Her last words, Tenshi's last words were about finding and losing love, when she herself lost it but never found it. Did he truly love this girl now huddling up to his warmth? This girl that paired with his brother years before in search for the Shikon no Tama only to be declined love when Inu Yasha went back to that Kikyo after being brought back from the dead. Why hadn't she gone back with her friends? That annoying monk, the girl, and the fox. Her companions, they had left her. The wolf boy didn't, but she left him. And now, now she was the one alone. Somewhere inside it pained him, but nothing that he would ever admit to. She was a human, a thing that he had hated his whole life. And now loved.   
  
****  
  
"Akemi?" Sesshoumaru yelled, still cradling Kagome, he had traced back to where Changi and Akemi had once battled, smelling his and Changi's blood. But he could also faintly smell Akemi's. Why was she here?  
  
He looked around for quite some time, sniffing her out until he found her. He froze in his tracks, every nerve in his body was yelling at his brain, screaming 'let us stop working, let us fall over.' But he wouldn't. He quietly walked over to Akemi's still body, and hoisted her up. She easily fit into Kagome's laugh, and Sesshoumaru smiled at the two. A young girl being cradled by a young lady.   
  
Now you're probably wondering 'what the heck? He's smiling at a unconscious girl cradling a dead girl??' but you must remember, Sesshoumaru is a lot smarter then even I give him credit for!  
  
****  
  
When Sesshoumaru had reached his large castle, his large home, he put the still sleeping Kagome in a bed, and walked out with Akemi still in his arms. The minute he got back he was greeted by Rin who had hugged him to near death, and Jaken, who kept asking his Lord if he wished for anything. All Sesshoumaru wanted was his Tenseiga. (Are you catching on NOW? Hopefully…) He took Akemi into a small room, and closed the door after him. (Oh come on people! Is it not that blunt? Do I have to say it for you?) After several minutes, Sesshoumaru re-appeared, and Jaken handed him the two glasses of water he asked for. Sesshoumaru drank out of one, then handed the other one to the girl behind him. Akemi smiled, and took it in her hands, clasping the large cup as much as she could before drinking out of it. She then handed the glass back to Jaken and hugged him, he grunted and walked away.  
  
****  
  
Should I scream? Where am I? You know this playing tricks on me game is getting REALLY old REALLY fast. Am I awake? It seems it… this room is quite lovely. Look at those curtains…  
  
'Kagome!' a voice in my head yelled.  
  
'What?' The other one, my MAIN one, replied.  
  
'Think death, think Sesshoumaru.'  
  
'OMG! Sesshoumaru! I hope he's ok what if he's hurt, and what about Tenshi-'  
  
'Here's a hint, go look for them'  
  
The first thing I did was stand up, and miraculously after five minutes I actually waddled a little bit. After using the wall, tables, and other chairs along the hall way I actually got moving. Hurray for me! Hehe, ok back to the main subject. So I found many different rooms, one seemed to be a training room; one a library; one a small bathroom; then five doors down is another bathroom, much larger; then what seemed to be a fair amount of spare rooms here and there.  
After much searching, I found Akemi asleep with Rin beside the bed that Akemi was in. Rin was in a small lounging chair, all curled up. I'm glad Akemi and Rin are alright, but what about Sesshoumaru?... And Tenshi. I really hope they are alright. I left Akemi and Rin, still sleeping, and moved on to upon several other doors, the only other person I found was Jaken, Sesshoumaru and Tenshi were no were to be found. I know one of them HAD to be alright to bring me here, but which one? I wouldn't like to choose, but all in all I wish it would be Sesshoumaru over Tenshi for 1. If Tenshi dies Changi dies, 2. …number two is to embarrassing to say.   
  
I started heading back to my room, or at least a room with a bed. I was wondering around when I heard foot steps.  
  
"Kagome?" A small voice asked, un-notified yet. It made me jump and twirl around to see Sesshoumaru. I felt not only my whole body jump, but my heart, and within a instant he was embraced in my arms.  
  
"Where's Tenshi?" I asked looking at him now, but still in his arms as he had moved them around my waist. I couldn't help but smile, I was so happy to see him.  
  
"She died." He answered, trying to keep his posture. He did a fairly good job, even with the cuts. (Which I paid close attention to as to not harm him.)  
  
"How long has it been?" I asked.  
  
"How long has what been?"  
  
"Me sleeping."  
  
"Three days." He answered. Three long, boring days without you. I felt everything go silent, there was nothing left to say.  
  
"I'm sorry she died." I whispered, almost inaudible.   
  
"Me too." He answered, also whispering.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes" The sound faded away, and no more questions were asked as I kissed Sesshoumaru. I felt my whole body melt, as if the only thing keeping me up is the kiss. After what seemed eternity we pulled apart, and I put my head on his shoulder.  
  
"You know, Tenshi said I should find someone to love." He whispered into my ear, his breathe moving slowly onto my cheek, making my whole face flush.   
  
"I found that person, Kagome, I found you." He whispered before we kissed again.  
  
**One Year Later**  
  
It's been about a year since me and Sesshoumaru admitted are love for each other. Three months after that, Sota woke up in the hospital. I swore life couldn't get better, but it did. Sesshoumaru and I got married about 2 months after Sota awoke, and Akemi moved in with us, along with Shippo. Miroku and Sango also moved near by, and became a little closer to Sesshoumaru, although he keeps his 'I have no emotions' face on a lot when they are near.  
  
Sesshoumaru and I plan on living forever together, and we even built two small shrines in the back yard. One for Tenshi, and even one for Changi. Under Tenshi's we put the words: All Love Is Lost, Until One Finds It.   
***  
  
Sweet Choco: Ok, well that's it. No more. If you haven't gotten it by now, Inu Yasha moved away. Gone forever, went with Kikyo. Yep, well that's it.   
  
Though the book is closed,  
And the characters all gone,  
Your mind can finish it,  
The way you wanted it, all along. –Me! Hehe 


	13. I Forgot To Say This

Epiloguish thing  
  
Kagome didn't die from Changi's attack due to the fact that Changi died, if she hadn't died (Changi) then Kagome would have died. For the attack to work, you see? Good, sorry I forgot to say that. Um, well that's all folks!~ 


End file.
